Mine Tower
The game Mine Tower was released on Dan-Ball on August 21st, 2009. This game is a mix of action games with scrolling backgrounds and the classic game "Minesweeper". Game Interface * F: Indicates the floor on the bottom currently. * Time: Indicates the time used in playing. * Mine: Shows the number of mines which have not been found by putting a flag. The game starts with a random number of mines and varies on each difficulty. * Miss: Shows how many times the player has pressed on a mine. * Speed: Shows the speed of scrolling currently * The Dan-Ball Logo: Pressing this will restart the game. Instructions The rules of this game are similar to Minesweeper. However, clicking a mine does not result in a loss. Players have to figure out where the mines are by revealing contents inside the cells and using the hints inside. There are 3 types of cells: Blank cells, numbered cells and mines. If players reveal a blank cell, all the 8 cells surrounding it are revealed. If one or more of the 8 cells is blank, it will behave like players revealed it, sometimes causing an (immediate) chain reaction. Numbered cells indicate how many mines are in the 8 cells surrounding it. If a mine is revealed, the tower will drop for a certain length and results in a miss. The game is lost if an unrevealed blank cell or numbered cell drops to the bottom. Controls * Left click on a cell: Reveal the content inside the cell. * Left click on a numbered cell with all its nearby mines "flagged": Reveal all remaining cells around. * Left click on an item: Activate the item. * Right click on a blank cell: The cell will be marked with a flag. If clicked for a second time when ? marks are on, the flag will turn into a "?" which indicates that the player is not sure about whether that cell has a mine or not. Clicking another time will turn the cell blank. * Space (while pointing on a blank cell): Same as right click. * Left click on the "Skip" button or the down arrow button on keyboard: Cause the tower to drop faster. Useful when players have finished the entire field. * Left click on the "Pause" button or the "P" on the keyboard: Pause the game. * Left click on the "? Mark On/Off" button: Turns on/off the use of ? marks Items There are items to use in Mine Tower. To use these items, click on the item desired. The effects of items are here: *Watch: Changes the speed to 0 for 15 seconds. *Scope: Reveal the location of mines for 3 seconds. *Bomb: By clicking on the desired area, all cells in the area will be revealed and have the mines marked. It reveals an area of 7x7 cells. Modes There are 4 different modes for Mine Tower. Their differences are listed below. Points In the game, points are calculated once the game ends. Total points are calculated as follows: No. of completed floors * 500 - time taken * 50 - no. of misses * 500 The points determines ranking in game if the player has a DB account History External links *Mine Tower on the official site Category:Mine Tower Category:Web games